


The Spark

by GingerKitsune94



Series: Felileth Week 2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cats, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerKitsune94/pseuds/GingerKitsune94
Summary: Felix is Byleth's new instructor and when they met they new something was different between them, and with the help of their friends they figure out what this spark between them really is.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Felileth Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827382
Kudos: 9





	The Spark

**Author's Note:**

> It’s that time one of my favorite match-ups in FE3H only next to the newly found Yurileth match-up that has taken over my life. I love them sword+reason boys. Lol.   
> Felileth Day 1 (7/12)  
> Prompts- Gifts, First Date, Cats, Modern AU

“Why did I do that, I can’t do this?” Felix thought out loud, “What was I thinking? Stupid, that’s what I was thinking.”

Sitting outback of the dojo after teaching and training, he was freaking out. He had asked Byleth out on a date, one of his best students and now his date on Friday. But she was barely his student she excelled at everything he asked her to do and had beat him every time they sparred but she still insisted on being there. Saying that she just wanted to learn more and continue to train, she still showed up to every session. 

He was freaking out; he had never really been on a real date before. Only the ones that Sylvain had dragged him into as a date, for his dates friend, a “wingman” he called it. He has never really been really interested in a girl before but Byleth was different. She was strong, inside and out, could hold her own in every fight and was just…. Beautiful. She would smile at him whenever they would make eye contact during practice and make sure to say bye to him before she would leave. He had been interested in her since day one when he sparred against every student, winning till Byleth stepped up to the plate. She had not won by a lot, but she was good at meeting every move he made and countering it to her advantage he had only managed to land a few moves on her the entire time. Then as time went on and she would stick around to talk to him after the session had ended so he knew he really liked her, she was nice to him, didn’t know about the money that was behind his last name. There had been girls before that only knew to flirt with his because of the security business his father had owned and provided personal security to every major family in Faerghus; Gautier, Galatea, Dominic, Blaiddyd. She had no idea who he was outside those walls until recently he did not know what this feeling was until Sylvain had rudely pointed it out when she was the final one to walk out the door last week.

~

“Man, you have it bad, don’t you?” Sylvain exclaimed as the door finally close on Byleth and she was walking away. 

Felix spun around and looked at his, “Excuse me?” He started to walk back into the changing rooms to change and go home. 

Sylvain followed behind closely, “Byleth man, you like her, hard core, bad. I’ve never seen you talk to a girl like that let alone smile at one. And may I say I know why you like her; hot, dominate, and with amazing assets.” He winked at him then Felix turned around and glared at him with a quick, “Shut up” spilling out. 

Felix started to change, was that that feeling in his stomach when she smiled at him? When she touches him in any way, sparring or not, his pulse races. Then Felix can’t deny that when his gaze land anywhere but her face, he forces himself to look away out of fear of what his body may do.

~

And after a week of that and Sylvain asking when he was going to ask her on a date he finally snapped and did that today. She had been so surprised when he had asked her but the smile that accompanied her yes had been everything. 

She walked up to him after practice, “That was a good lesson today Felix, I actually learned something today.” She grinned a little at her diss, but Felix rubbed it off and grinned back.

“I almost got you today, I almost beat you with that move, but you recovered so quickly from the shock of me actually surprising you” 

Byleth rolled her eyes, “Its not a competition Felix, were supposed to be learning right professor?” She raised her eyebrows. He blushed at her uses of words, he couldn’t teach her anything, even if he tried and even if he did, she would perfect it and use it against him the next day. 

They stood there in silence for a minute before he finally had enough of the silence and lost his mind and asked her, “Will you go on a date with me?” He could feel that red that was creeping on to his face and looked down to the ground. He felt like he stood there for hours before she really replied with a quick, “Yes.”

He looked up at her eyes widening slightly, “Really?”

“Well of course Felix did you expect me to say no?” she raised her own eyebrows at him looking him in the eyes.

“Well kinda…” his hand reached the back of his neck, but he quickly noticed the look of hurt on her face, “But I’m really happy you said yes!”

The slight sadness quickly disappeared and replaced with hope, “Good, well when do you want to go? Is Friday night okay? I have to work everyday this weekend but Friday.”

Felix began to panic again not actually thinking out this date idea, “Yes that’s fine.”

“Well I have to go Felix but let me give you my number and we can plan out our date.” She reaches out her hand and Felix just obediently puts his phone in her hand. “Text me later okay?” She smiles a smile that Felix hasn’t seen from her before and walks out the door, he watches her go before quickly just grabbing his bag and panicking and running out back of the dojo where his dilemma started in the first place. 

He had actually asked her; he don’t know how or why he did it but he did it. Now he must plan this date, how does he do that? He has not done this before, he only ever followed Sylvain around in these situations. He has never been in charge of one, he didn’t want to asked Sylvain so he’ll ask the next best person that would hopefully know what to do his other best friend, Ingrid, she was a girl she would know what to do right?

He opened his car door and sat inside for a second before starting it and taking off. This date must be perfect.

~

Shrieks filled Byleth’s ear as she sat on her bed after practice and Annette followed her into her room followed by a quiet smiling Mercedes.   
“Oh my goddess, really? He asked you on a date?” Annette was practically bouncing around like a toddler. “I told you he liked you.”

Byleth blushes, “Yes I know I just couldn’t believe it I guess, he usually doesn’t show much emotion but when he does it’s just wow…”  
Mercedes finally spoke up after waiting for Annette to finish her gushing, “When is your date Byleth?”

“Friday,” Byleth laid back on her bed looking up at the ceiling, “That’s all I know I told him to text me the details later. I panicked and needed to get out of there. It’s been so long since I’ve been on a date, I swore them up after everything. You know.” 

Byleth had been in a relationship before, a serious one, when suddenly one day he became controlling and angry. She blamed herself, but final when one day it became physical, she walked out the door she was stronger than that. Her father taught her, her worth she knew she deserved better.

Mercedes smiled a sad smile, “Yeah I know,” she has been friends with Byleth forever and has been there the whole time for her so she knew what she was talking about compared to Annette who had only recently joined their sisterhood. “What did you say his name was?”

Byleth positioned herself onto her elbows and looked at her, “Felix... what was his last name I haven’t seen it since I signed up for this class, Frad.. Frald.. Oh Fraldarius!”  
Annette snapped her head at Byleth so quick Byleth thought she would have gotten whiplash, “Felix Fraldarius?! As in Fraldarius Security?”

The look at Byleth face told Annette all she needed to know, “He’s the son of the owner, my father and uncle get security from them. They do security details for all the big names in the country even the King, he’s loaded Byleth!” 

Byleth had heard of the company but never put it together, “I never would have guessed, he’s just is my Jiu Jitsu Instructor to me and now my date.” A blush crept his way back to her face again. As her phone went off and she quickly grabbed it out of her pocket. She didn’t recognize the number, but she guessed who it was by the context.

6pm Friday Send me your address and I’ll pick you up. 

Annette was trying so hard to see her phone, “Did he text you?” Byleth nodded and showed her. Annette let out another squeal, “Oh Mercy and I will help you get ready! I can’t wait!”

Byleth smiled, her friends would help her get threw this. She quickly sent Felix a message back.

~

1180 Garreg Mach Road. I can’t wait. 😊 Text me when your outside. I’ll be down after.

Felix stared at his screen, “Did she text you back?” Ingrid looked at Felix hopeful. 

Felix nodded, she couldn’t wait. Maybe she did like him back, as if saying yes to their date didn’t tell him that. A small smile crept onto his face, he couldn’t believe it, still that she said yes.

“Wow Sylvain was right, you really do like this girl.” Ingrid smiled brightly at him and Felix scoffed. Felix has known Ingrid since they were little, his father brought him to meetings and events and being the only ones of the same age they natural played together. And with everyone fathers working for the King, Felix, Ingrid, Sylvain and Dimitri always were together. Now as they got older, they may not see each other though often but the feeling on friendship was still there. And with Ingrid now engaged to his older brother Glenn, he knew she wouldn’t purposely give him bad advice. 

“Just don’t tell Glenn and we won’t have an issue,” he looked at the wall and took a drink of the tea Ingrid gave him. 

“Don’t tell Sylvain and no body with know,” Ingrid giggled, “you know he would go around and tell everybody because his mind would never believe you actually asked a girl on a date.”

Felix rolled his eyes thinking about it, “Yea I know” They sat in silence for a little bit before Felix finished his tea and set the cup down and stood up. “I have to go to work Ingrid but thanks, really it means a lot.”

He walked towards the door and Ingrid smiled, “Your welcome Felix, what are friends for?” Felix turned around to look at her and there was a look of thankfulness in his eyes.  
“Stuff like this where I have no idea what I’m doing.”

“Felix if you really like this girl and she likes you too, it’ll work out I promise.” Ingrid stood up and walked to Felix giving him a hug. Felix gave a quickly one-sided hug and quickly opened the door. 

“I hope so,” he said on his way out.

~

Byleth had been home all-day panicking for no reason, after working at her father’s small sporting goods store every day this week, she was glad to have a weekend off for once and the timing couldn’t be more perfect. All she could think about was this date with Felix, she hadn’t been on a date in like 5 years and she felt so out of her element here.

She’s had guys flirt with her before working in the sporting good store, guys would be amazed at her knowledge of the outdoors and her so called beauty as they called it. She never really thought any of them attractive, and even the attractive one she would have no interest in, or her father would chase off if he was there. So, when Felix had caught her attention so quickly, she had no idea why and how. 

The first time she walked into the dojo she just sat in the back and watched, she knew how to defend herself. Her father made sure of that growing up and especially with her incident with her ex he hammered it even more. That was a few years ago now, but she wanted to keep learning, so she did. When she first caught site of Felix, she knew she found him attractive but when they spared the first time, his touch was different, electric and he fought her with everything he had and she returned the intensity she knew something was different. And when they talked she knew he respected her to, he never touched her unless they were sparring, and when they were she knew he went out of his way to make sure he never touched her inappropriately while doing so. She also noticed the way he treated her differently then the other girls in the class, he payed them no mind when they made advances on him. He still taught them, like any good teacher would, but he was detached. But when he gave her pointers, he had a different look in his eyes, like he was really trying to help her be better. He also didn’t give resistance when she tried to teach him a few things too. Some of the boys in the class would try to tell him he was doing something wrong, but he would quickly ask them to show him their way and quickly prove them wrong. 

It was hard to explain but she just felt different when they were talking, she never had such a hard time with words. When she talked to him, she second guessed everything she said, was it the right thing? But he always replied and talked back which she noticed was out of character for him too based on his mannerisms. Even with his friend, Sylvain she noticed his name was, he was still kind of stand offish, but she never got that side of his when they talked. It was so hard to explain, she just felt drawn to him.   
They were the same in their personalities and how they acted, and somehow that worked. As the date drew closer the more nervous, she got. Sitting at home alone was not helping so she was happy when her friend got home. Mercedes lived with her as a roommate and a friend, but Annette lived with her boyfriend, Ashe, but insisted on coming over to help her get ready. 

Mercedes had got home in the early after from her bakery and brought lunch home for her and Byleth. They sat down and enjoyed it together which helped Byleth to calm down a little bit but that all changed when Annette got there. Annette from her elementary teaching job after school and as Annette walked threw the door, she didn’t wait a second longer to hurry Byleth into the shower and start getting her ready.

Byleth took a quick shower and used the body wash that Annette insisted she used because it would, ‘make her skin softer than a baby’s bottom’ she said and make her smell good to. Same with the shampoo, Byleth didn’t know what was wrong with hers but she didn’t want to argue so she just did as told. When she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself, she was quickly pulled into her bedroom that now looked like a mini salon. 

Annette sat her in a chair ordered Mercedes to start doing her hair since Mercedes knew what she was doing in that department. They ended up leaving half her hair down and half up because Annette said that would look best. That is when Annette stepped in and started to do her makeup, she kept in light thank god with just with lilac color eyeshadow and mascara with like pink nude lips. Byleth never did makeup but she could admit she look different, but good. They sat there for awhile laughing, giggling, and just having fun being in each other company. Byleth really calmed down and enjoyed herself, she had to admit it wasn’t that bad to being spoiled on by her friends, it made her feel important, loved which she needed sometimes since she used to be so independent.

As the time got closer Mercedes exited the room and came back holding a beautiful lilac color sweetheart neckline floral dress that has short sleeves. It went about mid-thigh and hugged Byleth’s body amazing; it was comfortable but dressy at the same time and would work for whatever Felix had planned. They matched it with twine hedge heeled sandals and Byleth was ready to go as soon as her phone went off.

~

Outside I’m here when you’re ready

It was 5:55pm so she still had time if she needed it, but Felix has been sitting here for 15 minutes now just trying to get up the nerve to text her in the first place. Quickly after he sent the text his phone went off.

I’m ready, just let me get my purse and I’ll be right down.

His heart rate picked up, there was no getting out of it now. He stood in front of their duplex leaning against his car and waited for Byleth to walk out those doors. A few minutes later he saw the door start to open and his breathe caught as she finally turned to look at him. She looked beautiful, stunning, she looked amazing already without the dress and makeup. Maybe it was the mood talking but she just looks like the goddess herself was walking towards him right now. 

The color of the dress complimented and brought out her dark hair and eyes perfectly and hugged her frame perfectly. Felix almost felt self-conscious in just his black slacks and shoes and teal button up long sleeve. He knew he looked good but wow she just look on a different level. 

Before he knew it she was just standing in front of him looking up at him, “Hi Felix.” He had to take a deep breath before answering.

“Hello Byleth, you look amazing.” A blush crept a way onto both of their cheeks. 

“You don’t look to bad yourself,” She shook it off and smiled up at him, “I like your car by the way.” She looked around him at his fully blacked out sports car.

“Thanks, it was a gift from my dad for graduating college,” she looked surprised when he answered. 

“Wow some gift,” she giggled, “when I graduated high school my day gave me a kayak so we could go fishing that weekend.”

Felix just watched her for a second before opening the door for her, “would you like to get inside it’s comfy to?”

“I’d love to!” she climbed into the car and Felix shut the door behind her and went around to get onto his side climbing in. “It is comfy!” She looked at him and he couldn’t help but smile a little bit as she did.

“Good,” he started it and the engine purred to life.

~

Byleth took a second to admire the sound of the engine, her dad had an old timey car he was working on said it was the car he had when he asked her mother on their first date. She was no stranger to under the hood of a car when she helped her dad sometimes. So she could admire the sound of a good engine when she heard it. 

“So what are we doing tonight Felix?” She tilted her head when she asked him curious to what he had planned tonight. 

Felix started to take off before answering, “I was hopping dinner and then maybe we could go for a walk or something else if you’d like. If that’s okay with you?”

Byleth smiled it made her feel good that he was asking more then telling her what they were doing, “That sounds great Felix, we’ll figure it out as we go.”

They sat in silence most of the ride, it was uncomfortable silence but Byleth could tell they were just both nervous. Sometimes she would notice Felix grip the steering wheel a little tighter look like he was about to say something then loosen his grips. She though it was kind of cute, she finally decided to speak up. 

“So, Felix, what do you do when you’re not teaching classes every other day?” She turned to look at him.

Felix turned to look at her then back to the rode, “I work at my dad’s business, how about you? What do you do when I’m not teaching you every other day?”

Byleth liked that he would tease her back when she teased him, “I do the same actually, I work at my dad sporting goods store during the week. It’s just a small business downtown. I didn’t go to college, but I grew up there and I learned to do all the behind the scenes stuff there from my mom helping her. So I just do books and inventory and stuff like that. Make sure the business stays afloat.” She giggles thinking about her dad trying to do all that.

She heard Felix take a deep breathe then explain, “I don’t know if you know this or not but my dad own Fraldarius Security, so my brother and I are in line to take over here in a few years when my dad finally decides to retire.”

Byleth decided to answer truthfully since she did know, “My friend told me when I told her who I was going on a date with, she said that your dad does security for her dad and uncle.”

Byleth could tell he was thinking “Are you talking about Dominic brother, they are high profile lawyers my father serves.” She was surprised that he could figure that out.

“Yea I’m friends with Annette, one of their daughters. I’m surprised her dad is an important lawyer. She’s just a little sweet elementary school teaching who’s dating a guy who owns a non-profit that help orphans. Never would have guessed she doesn’t talk about him often.” Felix nodded. 

“I remember him saying once that he doesn’t have the best relationship with his daughter that probable why, he said she didn’t want to be a lawyer and he blew up and they haven’t seen each other in a while.” 

Byleth thought about it, it made sense, Annette didn’t talk about her father a lot only her mother. She didn’t know Annette dad was alive until recently because she mentioned him once. “Sad, but she seems to be doing good though.” 

Byleth started to notice that they were in the big city she didn’t go in much before it was way out of her price range. She started to get nervous, feel like she was under dressed with the people she say outside walking around. Finally, she notice Felix start to slow down and make turns to park, finally he pulled into a spot and got out. She took the chance to take a deep breathe as he came around to open the door for her. And stuck his hand out, “You alright Byleth?”

She nodded, “Yeah, just nervous I guess.” She took his hand which sent a spark threw her as she stood up and Felix closed the door behind her. 

Byleth noticed that Felix didn’t move for a second and looked up at him, “Byleth I know this is a lot for you, I can tell your uncomfortable if you want to leave, we can.”

Byleth squeezed his hand she noticed that they were still holding, “No, I can tell that you don’t mean any ill will it’s just not what I’m used to you know? I’m used to small diners, and shops not the big city life. Just show me the way, I’ll adapt.”

Felix look down at her smiled, “Yes ma’am” He continued to hold her hand as he led her out onto the street to a restaurant. They went through the front door and the greeter quickly noticed Felix.

“Hello Mr. Fraldarius, here for your reservations?” He greeted looking from him to her.

“Yes, Gerard, lead the way,” Felix motioned into the restaurant, “I’m glad you could get us in I’m sorry it was on such short notice especially on a Friday night.” He squeezed Byleth’s hand and look down at her a grin on his face.

Gerard answered, “Anything for the Fraldarius’ sir, you guys are great cliental, it’s not the usual table but I hope it’ll do. He led them to a small table in the corner of the crowed restaurant, “Right her sir.”

“Thanks Gerard and bring two wines red and white and we’ll see what the lady wants.” Felix pulled out the chair for Byleth then his own.

“Of course, sir,” the greeter smiled at her then left.

“Wow, how much do you come here?” Byleth asked him, “You know everybody?”

Felix looked at her, “My father brings all his clients here to talk business and my brother and I always tag along so we can ‘learn to wine and dine’ my dad calls it.” 

Byleth giggled, “Well you play it great; you’ll have clients eating out of your hand in no time.”

Felix grinning asked, “Oh yeah? Great to know.” 

The wine came and Byleth tasted it, it tasted great though she was used to beer and liquor and the wine she did have was cheap from the general store. She decided on the red since it taste the best to her. 

When it came to the food she looked at the prices and it made her nervous, she planned to pay for herself but with Rent due tomorrow she could get anything and everything, as if Felix could sense her nervous for her wallet he spoke, “Byleth, I can pay please don’t worry I asked you on a date with every intent on paying.”

Byleth still looked at the menu, “I just feel guilty, if it was anywhere else, I’d pay I just didn’t expect this.” She motioned to the restaurant,

Felix let out a soft chuckle, “Yeah, I know I’m glad I could surprise you for once. Just like I said don’t worry I got it. Think of it as a gift, okay?”

Byleth nodded and when their waiter came, she orders a pasta and Felix some sort of fancy meat she had no idea what it was. 

“Felix, why do you teach a Jiu Jitsu class when you don’t have to.?” Byleth asked curiously.

Felix looked at her, “It’s just something I enjoy doing, I love competition and I know that. In High School it was wrestling, and baseball, in college I got more in martial arts, etc. and I just really enjoyed it. So, I wanted to do something I enjoy while I can. Why do you take classes when you obviously don’t need to your talented in hand to hand combat as is?”

“I do it for fun to, my dad signed me up for karate when I was younger than I just kept going, I’m a black belt but then I wanted to step into other area that I didn’t know so well so that when I got into other things. Plus, you know for protection.” She drifted off during that part.

“Did something happen that you needed it for,” Felix asked, and she nodded. “Were you attacked?” He pressed.

“Yes and No, I was in a long-term relationship and it was fine at first you know than it just got worse with time. Controlling, Blaming, etc. and finally one day he laid his hands on me. No serious damage just enough to scare me and for me to leave before something did become more serious.”

Felix reach out to softly touch her hand. She flinched at first them grabbed it and smiled, “Thanks, I just wanted to become serious about protecting myself since then because I guess, you know, you never know.”

“I’m sorry, I forget sometimes that that is why a lot of women take classes like that,” Felix replied, “I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

“It’s okay, just memories now,” Byleth answered. “Oh, look food!”

~

The waiter assigned to them brought out their food and they began to eat, Felix watched Byleth dig in right away and smiled. She never was one to care what people that about her he learned right away. He liked that.

He began to dig into his steak and enjoy it, but he thought. How could someone do that to her, where were her friends, family? I wonder where that guy was now, Byleth was always polite in her interaction, even letting Sylvain down a few times gently as she could. He could never be that nice to anyone after that. But her she was going on a date with him after she went threw that with an ex, made him feel better. And he knew she wasn’t in it for his money or security, she was interested in him before all that. 

They ate all their food and Felix got the check and they left. Walking across the street to his car, she liked cars too and wasn’t no girly girl either. She worked in a sporting good store with her dad and went on adventure that she hinted at in their little conversations before this at the dojo. She was perfect, to him at least.

They got back to the car and got inside, “Man I’m stuffed, thank you Felix that was delicious!” Byleth exclaimed.

Felix laughed softly, “You remind me of my friend Ingrid, I think she loves food more than my brother, whom she’s engaged to.”

Byleth smiled at that, that’s the first time Felix has opened about anything other than his immediate family, and Sylvain who she knew. 

“Can we go somewhere to walk so I can at least walk off a few calories?” Byleth asked.

Felix looked at her, “Yeah I got somewhere in mind.” He started the car and took off. Driving threw the city towards the one place he knew not too far away.

He pulled up to the gardens within the capital walls. He knew this place was amazing, he came here to think sometimes and not a lot of people are every here since it’s not open to the general public.

He pulled up into the side driveway that he knew that wasn’t the farthest walk away and walked around to get her door and help her out against by the hand, god he loved to touch her. That spark that was there when they held hands was unmistaken. He kept her hand in his as he led her to the entrance to the Garden and it finally hit her, “Felix isn’t this the capital building? Couldn’t we get in trouble for being here?”

Felix shocked his head, “No, don’t worry I promise, everything will be okay.” He could tell she was still nervous, but he continued walking knowing that they wouldn’t get in trouble. He pulled her inside the door and her eyes widened. It was still Mid-Spring, so all the flowers were blooming beautifully untouched by the hard rain and winds that were bound to come later. 

“Wow Felix this is beautiful,” Byleth said her mouth ajar. 

Felix smiled and look at her, “Yeah you are,” Byleth and Felix both immediately blushed. Felix couldn’t believe that slipped out. And he heard her let out a quick, “Thanks.” They continued to walk hand and hand to the center of the garden where there was a small pond with fish in there and Byleth walked over to look. 

“These fish are fed a lot, their overweight.” She said without thinking.

Felix let out a louder short laugh, “Of course you would know that.”

She smiled sheepishly, “Yeah, outdoors girl right her, we fish to much at my house.” 

“Don’t worry it’s cute,” Felix said walking up beside her. “I prefer you to all those girly girls out there. Even though there isn’t many of you I can say that I never have to worry about you complaining about getting dirty. I really respect you can hold your own, I’ve only come across girls that want to take classes to get closer to me for money and I never expected you to walk threw that door and kick my ass.” He lets out a soft laugh remembering that day. “Your strong, inside and out and I never can stop thinking about you. When I’m at work, I wish I was back there with you at the dojo.”

“Me to Felix,” Byleth said stepping closer to Felix, putting her arms threw his grabbing his hand. “I never thought I would date again to be honest, had to intent to. That I walked into this class with a good-looking instructor who wrestled me like I was an equal. Then everything we touched there was this spark”, she motioned toward their hands together. “Do you feel it to?”

Felix looked into her eyes and nodded; next thing he knew his other arm came around to wrap around her waist. His forehead on hers, “Byleth, may I kiss you?” 

She nodded and she leaned into him kissing him first which surprised him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his around her waist tighter and they just kissed get used to each other’s lip and god did Felix feel the spark. They continued to kiss till her felt Byleth jump, he pulled back scared she didn’t want it anymore, or something was wrong. 

“Something touched my leg,” she whispers and they both looked down and her was a cat using Byleth as something to rub on. They laughed together and Byleth leaned down to pet it, “Hi little guy,” she said scratching behind his ear. The cat began to purr and rub into Byleth.   
“His name is Duke,” Felix said, “I come here to think sometimes, and he always makes himself welcome my lap.” Felix rolled his eyes.

“Well I think he’s cute,” Byleth says.

“Well I know your cute,” he says and grabs her hand to pull her back up. “Please kiss me again. I want to feel the spark.” 

“My pleasure,” Byleth said kissing him again.


End file.
